List of gangs in the Saints Row series
The Saints Row video game series revolves heavily around numerous fictional organized crime groups and street gangs. Each gang has a different background as well as members of different races or ethnic groups and specialize in different criminal activities. The games follow the 3rd Street Saints as they war with rival gangs in a bid to take over the city of Stilwater. Multiracial gangs 3rd Street Saints Appearances: Saints Row, Saints Row 2 The 3rd Street Saints (also spelled Third Street Saints) are the main gang of the series. They were founded by Julius Little in 2003 and were originally based in the Saints Row area of Stilwater before they expanded. At the beginning of the first game, the main protagonist joins the 3rd Street Saints, who were a minor element in Stilwater's war for territory amongst its major gang factions at the time. They were being led by Julius Little, with lieutenants Johnny Gat, Dexter Jackson, and Troy Bradshaw under him. Other members Lin, who worked as a spy to infiltrate the Westside Rollerz, and Aisha, a singer from Saints Row signed on with the Vice Kings' record label, Kingdom Come Records, were also high ranking members. The Saints started their operations from a derelict church in a run-down residential area of Saints Row. Over the course of gameplay, the Saints become the most powerful organized gang in the city, possibly due to the influence of powerful political figures, but are scattered when the main protagonist is comatosed during an explosion and imprisoned. It is later revealed that Troy is an undercover police officer and that he arrested Julius. Julius attempted to kill the protagonist in a boat explosion in exchange for not receiving a prison sentence. The main protagonist awakes from a coma and escapes from prison with Carlos Mendoza, who wishes to become a member of the Saints, at the beginning of the second game . They then re-form the Saints with an almost entirely new crew of leaders, with only Johnny and Aisha returning. The new members are Shaundi and Pierce. By the end of the game, the Saints take back their territory from the other newly-formed gangs in the city. After the Saint's Hideout is fully customized, the Hideout is revealed to be a nightclub called Purgatory. There is proof that it is a nightclub because if you check the information about what happened on the Sons of Samedi mission "Bad Trip", at a newspaper clipboard at one of your safehouses, it will say that the Saints' HQ is a nightclub. Their flag color is purple, and their symbol is a fleur-de-lis. They have Asian, Black, Hispanic and White members. They are loosely based on hip hop groups like NWA and Tha Dogg Pound. In Saints Row, their clothing changes at some point from the Carnales cholo clothing to Vice King's more hip hop oriented clothing. But their normal clothing is a T-shirt and baggy jean shorts, or a hoody. In Saints Row 2 their style is much more diverse than the first game. They are fully customisable but the styles from the first game are forgotten. Brotherhood of Stilwater Appearances: Saints Row 2 Commonly known as the Brotherhood, a gang based in southern Stilwater, whose members were involved in the illegal drug trade, extortion and violent crime. They were led by Maero, a tall, muscular and heavily tattooed man. Their members, who were mostly Hispanic and White wore biker-style vests with the gang's logo on it, drove large off-road vehicles and sported tribal-style tattoos and haircuts. They appear to draw their inspiration from infamous one percenter biker gangs such as the Hells Angels, the Pagans, the Outlaws, and the Bandidos, as well as the fictional gang The Warriors. They were most likely formed by former members of Los Carnales, as both gangs' colours were red and Los Carnales roughly translates into English as 'the brotherhood'. Their symbol was a wolf. The gang ceased to exist as Maero and his lieutenants were killed by the 3rd Street Saints. It appears like the Hispanic members of the Brotherhood talk less Spanish but uses the accent, possibly to be more biker oriented than cholo. Westside Rollerz Appearances: Saints Row Unquestionably inspired by the The Fast And The Furious film series, the Westside Rollerz consisted of a cadre of street racers and tuners that supplemented their illegal hobbies through dealing in stolen auto parts that they acquired by preying on truck shipments travelling through Stilwater. They were wiped out by the 3rd Street Saints at the end of the first game when most of their leaders were killed. The gang was run by Joseph Price (Greg Sims) and financed by William Sharp (David Carradine), Price's uncle. Donnie (Andrew Kishino) was the lieutenant to talk to in the Rollerz and also was their expert mechanic. They operated from the northwest area of Stilwater, encompassing expensive suburban housing as well as the area around the Stilwater stadium. Their gang color was blue, and their symbol was a chrome wheel. They were comprised mostly of Asian and White members. White gangs Heaven's Helpers MC Appearances: Saints Row 2 Heaven's Helpers Motorcycle Club (HHMC) are a biker gang with both male and female members that usually hang around the local industries; at the docks and factories. They also hang around the Barrio District, the El Hombre Bar in particular, and dress in typical biker fashion; denim and leather, give off a gruff, tough persona, have long beards and hair, and ride chopper-style motorcycles. All of their members appear to be White. Their insignia consists of a bull skull with the top rocker reading "Heaven's Helpers" and the bottom rocker reading "Stilwater", suggesting that they are only one chapter of a nation-wide or even world-wide organization. They only appear in the second game and do not take any part in the main storyline, but do appear in some side missions. There is also another, unnamed, motorcycle gang in Stilwater whose members are targets during the Hitman activities. Their insignia is a skull and crossbones. Mimes Appearances: Saints Row 2 This group, composed primarily of White members, dress like French mimes. One of them appears in the Red Light District Septic Avenger activity, helping the Boss deface city landmarks. They are also in the Ultor Family Fun Day mission, which is part of the Corporate Warfare expansion pack, where they participated in the ensuing battle. Black gangs Vice Kings Appearances: Saints Row The Vice Kings were formed by Benjamin King in Sunnyvale Gardens (one of the sections of the Projects district in Stilwater) to counterbalance the might of Los Carnales. They served as little more than the private security force that served to safeguard King's personal dynasty. They are wiped out by the 3rd Street Saints at the end of the first game when most of their leaders are killed. Their flag color was yellow, and their symbol was a gold crown. Most of their members were Black, but there were some White members. Sons of Samedi Appearances: Saints Row 2 The Sons of Samedi (also known as The Samedi) were a Caribbean drug cartel based in central Stilwater. They expanded into Stilwater after the events of the original Saints Row game, and were led by two Haitians, The General and his second-in-charge Mr. Sunshine. Veteran Child, a White American DJ, also had a high rank in the gang. They distributed their specialty drug, Loa Dust, around the city while paying tribute to Voodooism; Baron Samedi is one of the Loa in Haitian Vodou beliefs. The Samedi had worldwide connections as they were simply an extension of a larger Caribbean drug ring in the United States, similar to Los Carnales and the Colombians in the first game. They do however have just as many, if not more, similarities to the Vice Kings including the gangs ethnicity and areas in which they are dominant (Red Light District and the Projects). They were wiped out by the 3rd Street Saints during the second game. Their members were stereotypical Afro-Caribbeans, sporting dreadlocks, smoking marijuana, listening to Reggae music and driving Cadillac-style cars. Most of their members were Black but they also had some Whites in their ranks. Their gang color was green, and their symbol was a skull. Pimps Appearances: Saints Row, Saints Row 2 The pimps are a group specializing in prostitution who can be seen all over Stilwater but are most common in the Red Light District. They seem to be made up mostly of Blacks, but there are members of other races. They are not involved in any missions, but they are the main opposition during the Snatch activities. Also, when the main character causes some type of panic (gunshots, assaults, etc), any pimps in the area will attack. Asian gangs The Ronin Appearances: Saints Row 2 The Ronin (Japanese: 浪人, Rōnin) were a Japanese criminal organization, operating out of the north of Stilwater, before they were wiped out by the 3rd Street Saints during Saints Row 2. They were led by Kazuo Akuji and his son, Shogo (a reference to two characters from Battle Royale), along with Jyunichi, who's surname is not mentioned. They specialized in illegal gambling and prostitution, and were like a biker version of the Yakuza, not dissimilar to the Bōsōzoku, with deeply held traditions and honor above all else. Each gang member was armed with a katana to wield in close combat. They were, however, still extremely skilled with firearms and would use them if pushed far enough. Their members were mostly Asian, with most being of a Japanese descent, but there were some White members, and drove super bikes (named Kenshin, Tetsuo, and Kaneda, references to anime characters) and sports cars. Their gang flag color was gold, and their symbol was a dragon. The Triads Appearances: Saints Row, Saints Row 2 The Triads (Traditional Chinese: 三合會, Simplified Chinese: 三合会) are a Chinese organized crime syndicate who are led by Wong Sheng Tai, an elderly man commonly known as Mr. Wong. In the first game, they hire the main protagonist to assassinate a number of people and in the second, they assist the 3rd Street Saints during their turf war with The Ronin. They are based in Stilwater's Chinatown. Latino gangs Los Carnales Appearances: Saints Row Los Carnales were a drug cartel based in south Stilwater, with close ties to the Orejuela Cartel. According to events in the game, Los Carnales were the oldest gang in Stilwater and had been controlled by the members of Lopez family for decades. They were origrinally led by Alejandro Lopez. During the timeline of the first game, Los Carnales were led by Alejandro's son, Hector, and Hector's younger brother Angelo was second in command. They were a stereotypical Latin American gang, with their leaders drawing parallels to Latino gangster archaetypes found in movies such as Scarface and Blow, and street-level members drawing similarities to characters in films like Training Day and Harsh Times. They specialized in arms dealing and drug dealing and were simply an extension of a Colombian drug cartel. They operated primarily out of the region around the airport, the Spanish-speaking Barrio district and the run-down industrial areas of Stilwater before they wiped out by the 3rd Street Saints during the first game, circa 2003, but had influence over The Brotherhood, who appeared in the second game. Their flag color was red, and their symbol was a cross. They were mostly Hispanic with a small number of Whites make up their ranks. It appears that the white members of Los Carnales formed the Brotherhood of Stilwater and brought the fallen hispanic members of LC to the Brotherhood. Orejuela Cartel Appearances: Saints Row The Orejuela Cartel are a Colombian drug cartel led by Manuel Orejuela. Orejuela's men are seen only once in Saints Row, during the mission that the protagonist kills Hector Lopez. They are originally allies of Los Carnales, but later switch alliances to their rivals, the 3rd Street Saints. They wear same clothes as the Carnales but their gang color is white. It is implied by Luz in a drug trafficking activity in Saints Row 2 that Orejuela is happy that the Main Character is awake and start a business relationship with him/her wich could imply that Orejuela could be returning in Saints Row 3. Law enforcement SCPD Appearances: Saints Row, Saints Row 2 The Stilwater County Police Department (SCPD) control the streets of Stilwater and are determined in their mission to keep the citizens of the city in safety. The SCPD will respond to law abiders appropriately, and will use non-lethal means to deal with minor offences. However, any attempt to use weaponry against the SCPD will be met with a deadly response, as officers of the SCPD will use any means necessary to deal with violent gang members and criminals. Ultor Corporation Appearances: Saints Row, Saints Row 2 The Ultor Corporation are a business corporation which originally started off as a brand of sunglasses. During the time period between Saints Row and Saints Row 2, Ultor funded hundreds of millions of dollars into rebuilding the shattered communities of Stilwater and take residence in a transformed rendition of the Saints Row district. Headed by Dane Vogel, Ultor is the city's main peacekeepers and maintainers and after the protagonist awakes from a trauma-induced coma and resurrects the 3rd Street Saints, Ultor will stop at nothing to bring down the Saints, even if it means relying on the help of other urban gangs. Their color is gray, and their symbol is a cog. The conclusion of Saints Row 2 sees the protagonist exacting revenge on Dane Vogel, shooting him and throwing him from his high-rise office to the ground below. Masako Team Appearances: Saints Row 2 The Masako Team is Ultor's private army, a well-armed and highly trained group of SWAT Team-like soldiers. If the main character is in the Saint's Row District and gains any police notoriety above 2 stars, the Masako team will attack, armed with assault rifles and APCs. They are seen in numerous missions involving the Ultor Corp. SWAT Appearances: Saints Row, Saints Row 2 When the resources of the SCPD are not enough, Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT) assault teams are called in and use any means necessary to eliminate the criminals. SWAT teams will set up Peacekeeper roadblocks and helicopter pilots will drop off squadrons of troops to bring down the target in any way they can. The player encounters them after recieving a police notoriety level of 3 stars. FBI Appearances: Saints Row, Saints Row 2 The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) are the most powerful police force in the game and are encountered when/if the player achieves a 5 star police noteriety. The FBI use tactics and advanced weaponry to bring an offender down, and come fully equipped with bullet-proof vests. External links *[http://www.saintsrow.com/ Official Saints Row website] Category:Saints Row Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Organizations in video games Saints Row